


Rest and Relaxation

by In_Time_of_Peril



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Time_of_Peril/pseuds/In_Time_of_Peril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a bit of a vacation: a weekend at a house in the Cotswolds in 1845.  But now the Doctor is off chasing after some malevolent force while Ace and Raine are stuck in the house.  Ace is nursing an injured foot, and Raine will do almost anything to take her mind off the pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest and Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aceinnatailsuit](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aceinnatailsuit).



**_BAM!_ **

Raine started slightly as Ace brought the little lever down and absolutely destroyed another walnut.  A moment later, there was the gentle tapping of shell fragments against the grate as Ace tossed them into the fire.

"Do you need to use so much force?" Raine asked.

"Probably not.  But wanton destruction takes my mind off of the pain.  Well, wanton destruction and eating."

Ace seemed, in spite of her outrage at being cooped up in the house, to be enjoying her afternoon.  Now and then she would look out of the window and sigh, probably wishing she were off with the Doctor, hunting up the source of the recent rash of alien encounters in the area.  Between those moments, though, and moments when she was fidgeting around and trying to scratch her bandaged ankle without disturbing it too much, she seemed happy.  Of course, at this particular moment, she chose to pipe up with one of her regular accusations.

"This is your fault, ya know."

"Hmm?" Raine asked, looking up from the schematic of the house they were in.

"Me being laid up.  It's all your fault.  If you hadn't convinced me to go horseback riding..."

"Oh, you had fun!"

"Until the horse bolted and I went ass over tea kettle out of the saddle!"

"Well I told you your seat was all wrong..."

"I didn't even want to do it anyway.  I don't know how you always talk me into doing stuff I don't wanna do."

Standing, Raine crossed the room and leant over the back of Ace's chair.

"It's easy, once you know how."

"You saying you know how to get around me, Raine Creevy?"

"That I am, Ace McShane."

Ace sat up, seemingly offended, and pulled her foot off of the hassock it had been resting on.  Before Raine could say anything she was standing, only to fall back into the chair with a groan.

"Damn!  Forgot about that!"

Raine patted her comfortingly on the shoulder and went around to raise the injured limb back to its previous resting place.

"You've really got to stop being so out of sorts, Ace.  You'll only make things worse."

"How could things get any worse?  The Doctor's off who knows where, I can't even begin to do anything to help him..."

"You could help me look over the plans of the house.  The Doctor did say there seemed to be a connection..."

"I mean I can't do anything really big.  I should be out there running down leads."

"You just want to be out blowing things up," Raine said, kneeling to gently massage Ace's ankle through the bandage.

"Yeah, that too.  Hey, what're you - wow, that - that's really nice."

"Thank you."

As Raine worked, she noticed Ace relaxing, sinking further and further into the chair.  Everything seemed right on target.  As soon as she noticed a certain blankness to Ace's expression, a glazed look in the eyes, Raine stopped and stood, moving away.  When she felt Ace reach out and grab her hand, she grinned to herself before turning back.

"Did you need something else?"

"Well," Ace said, and now she looked a bit uneasy, perhaps nervous, "I mean, I kinda figured..."

She trailed off.

"You figured what?" Raine asked.

"I kinda figured maybe I could - massage you a bit."

"Ace, are you trying to seduce me?"

Eyes wide, Ace tried to stammer out what seemed like an explanation.

"I - I didn't mean - that wasn't supposed to - if you - I - because..."

"It's all right," Raine said, leaning down and seeing that Ace looked to the proper area.  "I know exactly what you want."

"You - ya do?" Ace muttered, gaze fixed on Raine's cleavage.

"Oh, I do."

She cleared her throat to draw Ace's attention back up to her face, and as soon as that happened, Raine leaned in for a kiss.  It was brief, just a teaser really, but she felt Ace's hand slide up to the back of her neck as they parted.

"You know what I want?"

Raine nodded.

"In fact," she said, "I think I know what you need."

They kissed again, and Raine took the opportunity to turn a bit so that when they were finished, she slid sideways across Ace's lap.  Ace shifted a bit uneasily, one hand now on the small of Raine's back, the other perhaps unconsciously pressing her knee through the layers of skirts.

"Is this you letting me have what I need, then?"

"If you want it."

The hand on Raine's knee had begun to move, stroking upward along her thigh, drawing the skirts with it.

"You're a braver woman than me," Ace said.

"How so?"

"All these layers your wearing.  I can't handle it, most times."

Raine leant in to whisper in Ace's ear.

"There aren't so many as you think."

That seemed to bring a new glow to Ace's eyes, as well as a new urgency to her movements.  She moved in to kiss Raine's neck, down along to the bit of bare shoulder that was just accessible.  All the while, her hand was still working to draw all of the layers of skirts and petticoats up.  Raine started to help, even though she was rapidly becoming distracted by Ace's other hand which was sliding warmly up and down her back.

"Maybe this is what I want," Ace murmured once against Raine's skin, then looked up.  "But is it what you want?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have talked you into it," Raine said, grinning.

"And here I thought you only talked me into things I didn't want to do," Ace growled.  Her hand was under the petticoats now, sliding up the inside of Raine's left thigh to the spot where the important things lay uncovered.

Raine gasped when she felt Ace's fingers brush against her need, and then moaned when they parted her, one strumming her clit gently while two others slipped into her and quirked suddenly upward.

"Oh.  Ace, when did you - get so good at this?"

"I've had practice here and there," Ace said, in between trailing little kisses along Raine's collarbone.

It was easy to give herself over to the feelings.  Raine fought to remain in control, but soon enough Ace had her shivering and whimpering, pressing and twisting against the rather delicate ministrations.

"Please - Ace, more!"

"Don't get greedy," Ace said, slowing the movement of her hand slightly and grinning when Raine groaned.

Raine felt herself going right to the edge, nearly ready to tip over into a state of total loss of control.  She no longer felt like fighting it; really she no longer felt much of anything but Ace's hands on her, Ace's lips occasionally burning kisses along her skin.

When she came it was rough, harsh, shattering.  She cried out, suddenly grateful for the huge size of the house; perhaps no servants would hear.  When it was over, and she sat, resting against Ace, she found it nearly impossible to catch her breath.  Ace was nuzzling against her.

"I take it you liked that?"

Raine could only nod.

They were still relaxing a few minutes later when they heard a door slam somewhere in the house.  There were rushed footsteps heading in the general direction of the parlour, and they could hear the Doctor calling to them.

"Ace?  Raine?  I've found the answer!"

By the time their traveling companion entered the room, Raine was back at the table, studying her schematics, and Ace was once again cracking walnuts.  If the Doctor noticed that Raine's skirts were a bit disarrayed, or that Ace had one hand awkwardly tucked down between her leg and the arm of her chair, he said nothing.  He only offered some rushed explanation of where he had been, what he had seen.

"So we'll need to go out tomorrow, first thing in the morning.  With any luck, we'll have this thing taken care of by tomorrow night and still have a few days to actually relax."

"That's brilliant," Raine smiled.

"Best news all day," Ace added.

The Doctor scurried out of the room, one hand holding his hat clamped firmly to his head.  Once he was gone, Raine turned to look at Ace.

"Looks like tomorrow's going to be a busy day," she said.  Ace nodded.

"Yeah.  Guess we'll just have to make the most of tonight, huh?"


End file.
